


Sin hole

by KadLimibren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Scratching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadLimibren/pseuds/KadLimibren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompt I wrote for a group of thirsty sinners. Featuring your favorite skelebros in various situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin hole

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to make it as diverse as possible for all the female readers. If some male reader want some action, please tell me, I would gladly work on it ahah.

As you came back from your work, your shoulder still stiff as the traffic proved once again that no day was safe from a late hold-up, you looked at the soft silence from your apartment. It was definitely what you wanted, some peace after a day that proved itself to be as tiring as the last ones. You threw away your shoes in a careless fashion as your coat quickly followed, joining the pile of mail you didn't answered yesterday. God, when did you work became so stressful that you didn't even look at these?

Yet, you knew it was only a matter of days until the rush finally ended, still you were frustrated, quite angry and you rather had a proper way to vent that acting like a typical asshole. Definitely, your work wasn't going to be the one ruining your day as you made sure a proper reward will wait for you tonight, you almost felt bad to have this much anticipation as it was his first time. Still, he accepted and he was way aware of what would come, even someone like Papyrus would understand his fate as you told him bluntly three day ago how much you wanted him in a manner that would make even Muffet blush.

Alcohol and exhaustion made for a bad combo, definitely, still, it allowed you to let out feelings that you bottled up for month after you dated him. God was he lovely, his innocence, brash attitude and care for you always melted your heart, but also made your mind beg for insanity.

Pushing the door of your room, you found him exactly like you left him this morning. Tied, blinded folded, almost naked and his soul still beating softly as Papyrus kept up the feeling of the vibrator put against it for the whole day.

You hesitated at first, even if Papyrus was a skeleton and didn't need food or water, you didn't want to treat him as a tool, and he was way more than that. But when he smiled at you, saying he would be able to take anything, even provoking you... God Papyrus, why were you this innocent and perfect? Why would you provoke a lion, a predator when you were the most tasteful prey of them all?

"My... My dear, you behaved splendidly. You are as great as you say Papyrus".

He shivered, god how was it possible for his white bones to give him such a feeling, you couldn't even explain it but the reality was Papyrus reacted to your voice, his mouth formed an expression you never saw on him before. Was he... expecting something? Release maybe, he certainly was scared and maybe tired, god know how intensive it could be for him. So, like a good wife, you sited next to him and... Didn't release him. Instead, you gave him a small kiss on his cheek, a warm gift as you wanted him to feel your praise.

I… I don't know what is going on... My body... It feels weird"

You never expected to hear Papyrus voice like this, shaking, a little hint of fear and most of all... Need. God, you were seeing Papyrus expression being stained by his first experience of pleasure and only you had to see this. Your little Sunshine was shaking, his tee shirt moved up to his neck, revealing his thorax to your eyes as his boxer was still here. You wanted him to feel vulnerable while still having a layer of protection, something that he would cling to until you would remove him.

You scared yourself, you wanted to go so far but still, you love needed to be properly brought into it.

"Lo… love?”

You didn't answer, he wanted you and any proper puppy had to earn its reward. You finger gently his ribs cages, the tips of your finger feeling like cold water to him as you began to stroke one of his ribs, the movement was rough, you stroked it like you would stroke a man length except that Papyrus didn't knew that. For him, this movement almost fell like you wanted to remove the rib, that it was obscene, his mind was slowly being a mess that Papyrus didn't know how to clean.

It was the best part of it, making him loose his composure.

"Did... Did I do something bad?"

God, of course he didn't, a part of you wanted to cover him in kiss and make him smile while the other had other plans. But as his Partner, it was your role to take care of him, to make this a good experience, as paradoxal as it could seem, in his memory. And so, you gently bit his jaw. It was rough, a bone was definitely a whole different thing than some skin but the fact it was harder made it possible for you to force your teeth with more force. Papyrus whine, god, you never knew your crotch could feel this hot because he was making these types of sounds, you wanted to more, to bath your ears with the flow of his moans.

And as his voice rose, you scratched his wrist with your nails. You let them grow just for this type of occasion, you made a personal pride of not breaking them as you made him feel the slow and torturing pain your nails were making on him. This poor puppy was breathing harder and harder, your own heart was close to the edge, you wanted to make a mess of him, you knew what you wanted for this first part but you feared to make him feel bad. So slowly, you threw away his blindfold, yours eyes in front of his two hollow holes, his body and mouth shivering even stronger.

"I... Am I bad?"

You gave him a cruel smile.

"Of course you are, getting like this from such things... It is bad behavior Papyrus.

_ I... I am sorry.

_ Really? I don't feel like you are sorry.

_ Please! Love! I... I... Please, what can I do?"

Fuck it.

Your mind broke a wall, no more barrier were present as you patted his head.

"Papyrus... Dear, first thing is... It is not ‘love’, it is madam. You understand? You are disrespecting me since the beginning and I feel like you hate me...

_ No! I...

_ Prove it to me then."

He looked like you made him feel dirty. Good, it was what you wanted, stain him, making him so black that his whites’ bones would be covered by your darkness.

"Miss... Madam please, forgives me."

"Do you know why you are here Papyrus?

_ I... I have been bad?

_ Exactly, and what do you do when someone is bad?"

The genuine look on his face gave you chill, it was almost bad as you wanted to slap his perfect face and kiss him at the same time. He felt like a bad toxin, something you felt deep inside you but couldn't ignore, making your body act in way that your mind couldn't stop. You gently touched the part of his jaw you just bite, he moved, the pain was here but you had to be honest with you, it wasn't enough, you needed more.

" You... Make them into good person?

_ That is right... And you are going to be a good boy, right?

_ Y... Yes of course!

_ So for the next minuts, I want you to not make any sound. Okay?"

Papyrus mouth formed a curve that showed his fear and embarrassment, even him was feeling that you were up to no good, which made you even more excited as you slowly crawled on his body, his hips beginning to move in slow motion as the vibrator was finally making close to the edge, his soul making his whole body feel like his insides were rubbed.

You watched his neck, his lingual bone offering itself to you, your hands firmly groping his hips as you pushed away his boxer, making him slightly whine as your knee pushed against his sacrum. Being on top of him made you able to watch every little details of his bones, the way his ribcage looked firm and strong despite his blue soul shaking crazily. You could watch his legs trying to close themselves as you rubbed you knee against him, making the friction of your jean against his bones rougher with every new movement.

Papyrus felt dominated and despite not knowing what the word really meant, a part of him summarized it like this: He was getting fuck, you knee pushed against the sacrum with more strength, making him raise his upper body. It was almost like a hard penis was threatening to penetrate him, your, but you wouldn't give it to him. Little did he knew, it wasn't your main goal, no, you only wanted his lingual bone and you just waited for a sign, anything, that would make you cross the line.

"Lo... Madam... I... I am sorry... I am bad, I don't know how to behave..."

He was apologizing, Papyrus was feeling dirty and he was apologizing to you for this, if a mental orgasm could be done in an instant, it was now. You were the one making him like this but he was actually feeling you so much... God, you only wanted one thing: To hear the end of his sentence.

"Please... Please stay... Take me. Take me as you want."

You remembered when Papyrus explained to you that he couldn't answer your feelings, how he didn't know how to act, how he could see the way people acted but how he could never feel the same. You remembered after you stayed with him how he began to try to flirt, to find words that would make you feel intimate, you remembered every trial he made at being romantic, he even tried others plate than spaghetti. He was always here for you, some days, you felt he would tell you it couldn't work out and it was over, you feared sometime this day despite trusting him.

And now, after days of fears because of your feeling toward him, he just said that. When he was tied, fucked, stained. He confirmed it.

"I don't need you to tell me when I can take you Papyrus."

You grabbed him, exposing that bone, his neck offered as your desert.

"I know I can."

He smiled a little, expecting such answer, certainly comforted by the confidence and strength you opposed on him. Your teeth didn't make any soft beginning on his lingual bone, you carved your teeth on it, biting as violently as it was possible to do on him without crossing a line. It was savage, he cried, the fact tears came out as he felt the pain only made you more excited, it was close, you were extremely close and you would come only if the reward could come out.

The canine began to succeed to scratch the white wall, keeping your reward from your mouth.

You pushed your knee again, humping on him, making him feel like someone was ravaging his bottom part, as if some strong male was claiming it. He seemed to like that, he was taking it like a champ, he was perfect, it was stupid to think such a word but right now, Papyrus felt as the most perfect person in the world. There was a satisfying climax in feeling his hips pushing against you, almost begging for you to take him as his neck was obediently waiting for you to rip him apart.

And then, you felt it and immediately moved backward, it was slim but it was here. Blood, slowly coming out of his neck, falling on his ribs, it was so slim but it was just the details you needed, seeing this dark red shade on his white skin tainted by sweat. He was beautiful, he was your, your only, the most perfect and innocent pet looking all messy, whiny, needy for you.

"I love you my cute lovely little puppy."

You liked slowly his neck, tasting a little his blood, your index slowly taking some and moving it near his lips. You didn't want too much, it was just the right amount, just the little taste to finish a perfect meal.

You didn't even though of your work, you didn't even cared about tomorrow, for the moment, your pet was resting, not knowing if it was finished, if he did good, in your care, in your control.

And that was all you needed.


End file.
